legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus
Characters article |image=BO2-Promotional-Site-Vampires-Magnus.png |caption=Magnus in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Magnus is a major character in Blood Omen 2. One of the generation of vampires sired by Vorador, Magnus was originally Kain's "Finest Warrior" in Kain's vampire army(Kain called him "my champion"). Magnus left Kain's camp the night before the battle of Meridian, attempting to assassinate the Sarafan Lord and end the war; unfortunately Magnus was defeated, his 'mind stolen' and he was transported to the Eternal Prison. Kain assumed that he, like many other vampires, had betrayed him. Kain(V/O:): "Here, in this cursed place, was my finest warrior. The Sarafan fell before him by the score. Together, he and I were invincible. Until –"//'Kain:' "Magnus. The traitor. Is this your reward for betraying me to the Sarafan Lord?"//'Magnus:' "Sire, I did not –"//'Kain:' "You left my camp in the night to join with my enemy, like all the others."//'Magnus:' "Sire, no. I wanted only to serve you. I thought, in my pride, I would strike a blow that would end the war. I went to kill the Sarafan Lord, alone. I was your champion."//'Kain:' "You never returned."//'Magnus:' "I failed you. I tried to kill him. Even now I cannot remember how he defeated me. I was stuck down, helpless at his feet. And then through his foul magic he took my mind, and transported me here, to this hellhole. Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.'' When Kain returned two centuries later, Magnus had become mutilated in addition to his insanity (a fact that prevented his identification until his memory returned), he was the fourth boss character that Kain faced at the end of Bad Blood. Magnus: "This vampire has gone mad inside the Eternal Prison. Kain will have to defeat him before he can leave." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Magnus: "This vampire has gone mad inside the Eternal Prison. Kain will have to defeat him before he can leave."Official Blood Omen 2 site Vampires page Kain killed Magnus in the Eternal Prison, obtaining the Dark Gift Immolate. Magnus was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Profile Magnus was encountered only in the fourth timeline that gave rise to the events of Blood Omen 2. As such, he was either sired by Vorador or one of his descendants sometime between the Collapse of the Pillars and the Rise of Kain's Vampire Army. Vorador: "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When the army rose to power and began to conquer Nosgoth, Magnus served as Kain's 'champion' and was likely highly ranked in the army, but the night before the battle of Meridian, Magnus secretly left Kain's camp, attempting to kill the Sarafan Lord alone and end the war. The Sarafan Lord however, was too powerful for Magnus, he defeated the Vampire and used his "foul magic" to strip him of his sanity and transport him to the Eternal Prison, where Magnus would be trapped, imprisoned and tortured for the next two centuries. Kain, seeing that Magnus had left his camp the night before the battle, assumed that like many others, Magnus had betrayed his cause. Two centuries later, Kain returned and in Bad Blood, he travelled to the Eternal Prison, "Far to the North there exists a place where time is frozen. Inside the prison, tortured souls spend eternity contemplating the evil deeds they have done. Kain must enter and reach one special inmate; a member of the species that built the Device the Sarafan Lord is trying to activate.He won't be a welcome guest, however. Not only are the Prison wardens hostile to visitors, but there is a mad vampire trapped within the walls." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 seeking the Builder and a way of destroying the Device. As he passed through the prison, Kain entered a special 'wing' where several sadistic tortures took place on prisoners; and witnessed a wretch attempting to flee from a powerful Vampire (later revealed to be Magnus) . The Vampire, clearly insane, was also heavily mutilated with several areas of skin and flesh had been removed, showing areas of his brain and other internal organs; he also carried a large heavy-looking furnace on his back, which to a certain extent appeared to be embedded within him. "A cut-scene shows an inmate and two Wardens being taken out by a psychopathic vampire. He's got a burning stove attached to his back, and an insatiable hunger for flesh. After tossing the human through the window, he comes after you.//Normally you would welcome the opportunity to battle such a creature, but now is not the time! Your weapons will have no lasting effect on him, and neither will your Berserk attack. All you can do is block his attack, knock him down, and run away.//Run down the hallway where the mad vampire entered, and turn the corner towards the next room. A cut-scene shows Kain leaping on top of a grate and riding it upwards as the mad vampire falls into the swirling water below. That won't be the last you see of him!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 66. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Mad Vampire: "…Meat…It must be blanched! It must be poached! It must be fresh! Where is my meat?! Sopping with blood! Running with gore! Here? There!"//(Two wardens appear to block the deranged vampire from reaching the human prisoner.)//'Prison Guardian 1:' "Stop that. You know you’re not allowed back there."//'Prison Guardian 2:' "Get back!"//'Mad Vampire:' "Give me meat! Fourteen-hundred ounces every day! And it will be fresh, and on two legs. Or in this case, four!"//(The deranged vampire leaps upon the wardens, killing them both, before turning to the cowering human.)Mad Vampire: "No, no, I’ve had my allotment. Fourteen-hundred ounces, or twenty stone. You may go!"(He picks the human up and throws him through a glass window, killing him. The mad vampire then chases after Kain until he slips and falls into a hole filled with water, allowing Kain to escape.) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Vampire demanded an allotment of meat and attempted to attack the wretch, but as he approached, two Prison guardians appeared to protect the wretch and the vampire took his meat allowance from them instead. Throwing the wretch, the insane vampire was able to break the glass between himself and Kain and set about attacking the other vampire. Kain discovered that he could not overpower the insane vampire; finding him to be virtually invincible; instead Kain found a way to trick the vampire, by using Telekinesis to activate a Glyph seal, raising a platform and dropping the Insane Vampire into a pit of water. The deranged Vampire would not be so easily defeated though; and on two occasions as Kain passed through the torture area, the vampire appeared behind some bars, attacking restrained Eyeless wretches, appearing to follow Kain. "You've entered some sort of torture area. Even as you contemplate the carnage, the deranged vampire breaks through a wall on the other side. Leave the room quickly, passing through a checkpoint as you enter the hallway." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 66. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 When Kain left the torture area, Magnus was still following Kain, breaking through some closed doors to attack him. Once again, Kain was able to outwit the mad vampire, this time using Telekinesis (Blood Omen 2) to activate a Glyph seals and 'drop' the bridge, submerging Magnus in water again. "Before you can reach the warp, the vampire breaks through behind you. He stops just on the other side of the bridge, but you'll spot a Glyph Seal nearby. When control is returned to you, quickly target the seal with Telekinesis. The bridge will open, dropping him into the water." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 67. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 After Kain met the builder, Magnus was still following him and Kain was once again confronted by the Vampire in a narrow corridor when the lights went out; Kain was again able to lure Magnus onto a bridge and dropping it was able to immerse him in water. " As you continue down the hallway, the lights begin to flicker and then go dark. When the light is restored, you find yourself face to face with the vampire!//Knock him down with your attack and then keep running straight ahead until you come to the edge of the water. Pull the switch on the right, then quickly press the Auto-target button as the vampire ends up right behind you. Strike him down once more before crossing the bridge.//Turn to the left as you step off the bridge and look for a lever. Quickly pull it while the insane vampire is still on the bridge. It will collapse, dropping him into the water." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 68-9. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 As Kain progressed Magnus returned to taunt Kain as he negotiated an 'invisible' maze . Puzzle: The Maze Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 69. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 When Kain reached the end, the insane vampire confronted Kain. Objective 2: Defeat the Insane Vampire to escape. "You're not out of the woods just yet! The mad creature that has been dogging your tail all through the prison is now blocking your escape, and he has formidable powers." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 69-70. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 (Kain comes to courtyard containing a circular pool surrounded by statues. On the opposite side of the courtyard, he sees the mad vampire, who has been hounding him since their first encounter.) Mad Vampire: "So many enemies, both stone and flesh! I won’t lift a finger! I will destroy you with my mind!"//(He leaps to a pedestal in the center of the pool and begins trying to immolate Kain.)//'Mad Vampire:' "I will divine from your entrails! Be glad I only incinerate you!"//(After being knocked from the pedestal into the water enough times, he cries out and runs into a larger courtyard on a level below.)//'Mad Vampire:' "Water is not my friend!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. See Also Magnus (boss) '' During the battle, Kain was able to topple a giant statue of Moebius onto Magnus, 'Boss Strategies: Magnus''' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 6. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 which restored Magnus' memory Mad Vampire: "The fog lifts…"(He focuses on Kain)"Sire – wait…"//'Kain:' "What trickery is this?"//'Mad Vampire:' "No trickery, sire. I am your servant once again. Your Champion."//'Kain:' "Pathetic wretch. I have no…"(Stops. Looks at the Mad Vampire more closely)"Magnus? Could it be?"//'Mad Vampire:' "It is I, sire."//'Kain:' "How is this possible?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Magnus asserted that he had not betrayed Kain before the battle of Meridian; and had only sought, in his pride, to end the war quickly. Kain(V/O:): "Here, in this cursed place, was my finest warrior. The Sarafan fell before him by the score. Together, he and I were invincible. Until –"//'Kain:' "Magnus. The traitor. Is this your reward for betraying me to the Sarafan Lord?"//'Magnus:' "Sire, I did not –"//'Kain:' "You left my camp in the night to join with my enemy, like all the others."//'Magnus:' "Sire, no. I wanted only to serve you. I thought, in my pride, I would strike a blow that would end the war. I went to kill the Sarafan Lord, alone. I was your champion."//'Kain:' "You never returned."//'Magnus:' "I failed you. I tried to kill him. Even now I cannot remember how he defeated me. I was stuck down, helpless at his feet. And then through his foul magic he took my mind, and transported me here, to this hellhole." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Realising Magnus' loyalty, Kain gave him a compassionate death, Magnus: "But what of you, Sire? I heard that you were dead."//'Kain:' "Not so dead as some would like to have me. As you see, I have returned. Magnus, my champion, you have suffered long enough. It is with pride that I grant you your death."(With a quick movement, Kain kills Magnus.)//'Magnus:' "Sire, my thanks…"(Kain draws the Immolate ability from Magnus' body.)//'Kain:' "Go, my friend. Be free. As the rest of us, living or dead, can never be." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. absorbing the Dark Gift Immolate from his veins. "Magnus seeks a release from his suffering. Kain grants his wish, absorbing his Dark Gift in the process." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 70.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Notes *With his identity unknown through much of his appearance in the Eternal Prison, Magnus is named "Mad Vampire" in scripts until identified. Debug information also labels him "mad" and gives name such as "slasher" and "rampage" for his actions . *Magnus is first observed in the Eternal Prison as heavily mutilated; and this, coupled with his insanity prevents Kain from identifying Magnus until his memory returns . Clearly Magnus' appearance before his injuries was very different from after them. Magnus is suspected to be shown pre-injury in his 'dreamed' recollection of the battle of Meridian using a character model which resembles theInjured Cabal Vampire (as with many of the other 'traitor-vampires' this detail is incorrect as Magnus wasn't present at the battle). The reason for the damage to Magnus (presumably carried out by the Prison guardians ) is unknown. It is also possible to assume that the Injuries were not carried out by the Prison Guardians themselves, but by the Sarafan Lord himself as Punishment, as Magnus was the Only One besides Kain to have made a Attempt on the Hylden's Life. *On at least one occasion, when attacking Eyeless Wretches, Magnus only attacks the restrained wretches, not targeting the wretches stumbling around the room - this is for a gameplay reason, with the 'free' wretches being required for a puzzle involving Charm . *Magnus' boss battle is unique in Blood Omen 2, as he is the only boss whose identity is not known when he is faced. Magnus only regains his memory and identifies himself at the end of the battle. Magnus is of course the only traitor Vampire who never betrayed (or otherwise turned against) Kain's vampire army; thus he never worked for the Sarafan, only his mental state caused him to attack Kain. Mad Vampire: "The fog lifts…"(He focuses on Kain)"Sire – wait…"//'Kain:' "What trickery is this?"//'Mad Vampire:' "No trickery, sire. I am your servant once again. Your Champion."//'Kain:' "Pathetic wretch. I have no…"(Stops. Looks at the Mad Vampire more closely)"Magnus? Could it be?"//'Mad Vampire:' "It is I, sire."//'Kain:' "How is this possible?"//'Kain(V/O:):' "Here, in this cursed place, was my finest warrior. The Sarafan fell before him by the score. Together, he and I were invincible. Until –"//'Kain:' "Magnus. The traitor. Is this your reward for betraying me to the Sarafan Lord?"//'Magnus:' "Sire, I did not –"//'Kain:' "You left my camp in the night to join with my enemy, like all the others."//'Magnus:' "Sire, no. I wanted only to serve you. I thought, in my pride, I would strike a blow that would end the war. I went to kill the Sarafan Lord, alone. I was your champion."//'Kain:' "You never returned."//'Magnus:' "I failed you. I tried to kill him. Even now I cannot remember how he defeated me. I was stuck down, helpless at his feet. And then through his foul magic he took my mind, and transported me here, to this hellhole. But what of you, Sire? I heard that you were dead."//'Kain:' "Not so dead as some would like to have me. As you see, I have returned. Magnus, my champion, you have suffered long enough. It is with pride that I grant you your death."(With a quick movement, Kain kills Magnus.)//'Magnus:' "Sire, my thanks…"(Kain draws the Immolate ability from Magnus' body.)//'Kain:' "Go, my friend. Be free. As the rest of us, living or dead, can never be." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *Like many of the traitor Vampires in Blood Omen 2, Magnus demonstrates a superior (or merely slightly different) version of his own Dark Gift Immolate, which 'explodes' the statues it is used on ; this is because Immolate was originally developed as Rupture, a gift which featured a bloody explosion of enemies, this aspect was changed for unknown reasons during development. Early Dark Gifts Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Magnus also demonstrates himself to be another Vampire with an extended range Jump . *Like Sebastian before him, Magnus has a technique which can instantly kill Kain; in this case Immolate. (Sebastian, in his boss battle, attempted to destroy the Nexus Stone, trying to kill Kain and himself in the explosion). Similarly, Like Marcus before him, Magnus has already made himself known to Kain (and stalked him throughout the chapter) *Moebius' Statue seems to not actually make contact with Magnus, but the shock of the impact itself may been the catalyst Magnus required to regain his memory."'''Blood Omen 2 Observations #77.' Is it just me or did the Moebius statue appear to completely miss Magnus? Perhaps it was just the shock of a giant statue coming down on him that caused his memory to return and he wasn't actually harmed?". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). Magnus also incorrectly converts his weight measurements Magnus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). *The original scripts for ''Blood Omen 2 have Magnus' regaining of his memory accompanied by a brief flashback depicting "a much cleaner and saner Magnus in battle armor" fighting the Sarafan with Kain. They also depict Kain ultimately disposing of Magnus' body by throwing it into water. See also *Magnus (boss) * Magnus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2 major characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2 it:Magnus